Elemental Dragon slayer
by xXxTheNinjaxXx
Summary: Lucy finds a Dragon named Aragonia and become's a dragon slayer, One day she meets Natsu and he tells her that she can join his guild But Lucy tells him that she can't leave Aragonia so she won't join the guild, But when Lucy runs back to find her dragon is Aragonia Gone.. Will Lucy find her dragon.? Or will she find love.? Read And Find Out!
1. In Love With You Chapter 1

**Hellow People x3 This is my first Fanfic Ever so i hope that You'll like it,**

**Well i come from Denmark so im not that good to english,**

**But whatever hope you** **understand what im Writtin' :'P**

**I'm a BIG NaLu Fan so that's what im gonna write about. Ehehe.**

**Have Fun! :D**

**This one is Fx** **P.O.V**

_This one is Thougts_

And * one is when there is Japanese words. :)

**( The words will be translated When the story is done. )**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ouch... Where am i.?" Lucy asked herself "The last thing i can remember is that i walket through a door and then everything went black, and now im here in a dirty disgusting Forest without any Closthes, and EHH! I BROKE A NAIL! IT WAS MY FAVORIT NAIL! Damn It!" Lucy Screamed "Lucyyy~" A Voice said slowly " W Who's there.?" Lucy Asked "My name is Aragonia and it's me who sent you here" the voice said " C Could you pleas show your face.?" Asked lucy "Sure" The voice said and then suddenly a big White dragon stood i front of lucy "EHHHHH Y- You are a dragon!" Lucy Screamed in fear And began to run as fast as she could _She's going to cook me! i have to search for help i don't wanna be a dragon's breakfast _Lucy thought "Hey wait it's okey im not going to eat you or something" the dragon said as she began to chase lucy "I don't think so, why should i trust a dragon!" Lucy cried "Because it's true" The dragon said "Don't chase me!" Lucy shouted "But i want you to be my partner!" The dragon shouted "W-why me.?" Lucy asked "Because i like you" The dragon said "Well what do you mean by partner?" Lucy asked "I want to train you to be a dragon slayer!" The dragon said an looked at lucy who had a confused look in his face "What do mean by dragon slayer" Lucy asked "I'll train you to use dragon slayer Magic" The said an sat down i front of Lucy "M-m-magic.?" Lucy said "Yep, Magic and i won't forse you to be my partner but with my help maybe you could find the who killed your Mother 10 years ago" The dragon said Lucy's eyes widened and she was about to cry but she wiped the tears away and looked at the dragon _"Maybe it would be an idea just try and if it dosn't work it's ok well i don't think it hurt's to try, so im going to do it, But Wait a sec how does she know my name and about my mother!" _Lucy thought.

"How do you know about my Mother!" Lucy shouted

"You see, i know everything about you and your past, Lucy" The dragon answered

"Well then, what was your name again" Lucy asked

"Aragonia, The Lightning Dragon" Aragonia Answered

"Nice to meet you Aragonia, im lookin' forward to work with you" Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Well then i'll train you lightnig magic, let's begin!" Aragonia shouted

Lucy was reading Writting Puchin' kickin' running training hard and then she was almost ready for the next lesson to make an Lightning ball, and many other things That has something to do with light.

Almost a three month's has passed since Lucy met Aragonia and she was almost done with her training.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Oi! Happy where are you? If you don't come out now i'll go back to Fairy Tail Without you!" I shouted as i heard a voice of someone who was punchin' something. I followed the voice and saw a girl with blonde hair puchin a three with her bare hands _"Woow, she's amazing. _i thought and keept waching her she keept puchin' the three and then BOOM! it fell to the ground "ROOAR OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON!" she shouted and then a light came out from her mouth and hit the three so it began to burn like hell _"WHAAT! she's a dragon slayer like me, maybe i should go talk to her yeah it dosen't hurt to try does it.?"_ I thougt and walket through the girl "Oi!" I shouted to her and she spun around to face me "Who are you" she asked as walket through me "Ehehe, My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, Nice to meet you" i said "Oh, Well I'm Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you too" Lucy Greeted "Sho you are a dragon slayer.?" i asked "Yeah, i am but think you should go now i'm lookin' for Aragonia!" she shouted "Who's Aragonia.?" i asked "She's my dragon" She answered "Nice, you know im a dragon slayer too" i Said as her eyes widened.

"Really.?" she asked as she looked at him with a big smile at her face.

"Yep, i'm 100% sure!" i Said with a smile on my lips

"Well then, why are you out here in this forest, Natsu.?" she asked

"I was on a job, with my partner Happy, but i can't find him" i said

"Is he blue.?"

"Yep"

"White wings.?"

"Yep"

"Is he a cat.?"

"Yeep"

"Naah, im sorry havn't seen him" she said as she began to walk away.

"Heey Luigi would you like to join my guild.?" I asked her

"IT'S LUCY!" She shouted

"Yeah Yeah whatever" i said

"And witch guild is it.?" she asked

"Fairy Tail" I Answered

"So you are inviting me to the strongest guild in whole Fiore, do you think that its a good idea.?" Asked and i walked over to her and Lay my hand on her shoulder "Sure!, *Jii-san* would be glad if you came" I Answered , but then she frowned "What's wrong Luigi.?" I asked her.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT MY NAME IS LUCY!" she Shouted

"Yeah Yeah, nevermind, what's wrong don't want to join the guild.?" i Asked her

"I would love to but.."

"But, what.?" i asked

"But then i'll never see Aragonia again, and i just can't leave her i'm her partner" She cried

"O-oh sorry about that Luigi.." i answered i knew how it felt to be all alone..

"IT'S LUCY" she shouted

"Whatever Luigi!" i Shouted back

Then she walked away, but i followed her

"NATSU! i know that you're here, Show your face NOW!" Shouted in anger

"Okey Okey.." I answered

"Go Home!" She shouted "And take your stupid *Neko* With you!"

She took gave him he's cat.

"Oi! if i don't wanna go, then i'm not going!" I shouted

**Normal P.O.V**

"Fine, Do whatever you want, Bye" she said and ran away, But he could sense her parfume and followede her once again, she was pretty fast but then she stoppet in the middle of the Forest "Aragonia!" She Shouted "Where are you" She Cried.. "ARAGONIA!" she screamed and then fell on her knees and began to Cry out loud "You promised me you'd never leave me, why did you lie to me Aragonia i can't live without you pleas come back to me, Pleas" She cried tears falling dawn her cheeks and her head hands covering her face while she cried. Natsu ran over to her lay his hands on her shoulders turning her around, her hands where stil covering her face, and then Natsu took them away to see her face the tears just didn't stop They keept falling dawn her beautifull face and then Natsu took the chance an hugged her, she calmed a bit dawn and burried her face in his chest hugging him back.

"Shh, it's going to be okay" He said while hugging her

"N-N-Nastsu i-i wan't y-you to take m-me to th-e guild" she said stunning

"Are you sure about that.?" he asked her

"Yes" She said sobbing, and wiped her tears away.

"Let's go then Luigi" Natsu said

"IT'S LUCY, LUCY NOT LUIGI BUT LUCY!" Lucy shouted with an angry tone.

"A.. AYE sir" Natsu said while shakin' in fear _"she's more scary than Erza and Erza is really scary i don't think i should pick a fight with Luigi" _Natsu thought

They where now heading toward Fairy Tail and Lucy thought that Happy was pretty cute.

Natsu was pretty cute too. She looked at Natsu an smilled.

"Heey Pinky" Lucy Shouted with a smile on her face.

_**Jii-san = Gramps/Grandfather**_

_**Neko = Cat**_

**Well i hope you liked it, and remember i'm not good at english, so sorry if theres many fails in the tekst  
But i'll update later see ya**

**Where is Aragonia.? Read and find out :P**

**Baaiii Baaiii.3**


	2. In Love With You Chapter 2

**Ello People, Emma here hope that you liked chapter 1  
because here is chapter 2 **

**Enjoy. :'P**

**I own Nothing, Everything belongs to Hiiro Mashima.  
Exept for Aragonia ( The dragon in chapter 1 )**

**Well Enjoy! :D**

**~Previously On The Last Chapter~**

_"Let's go then Luigi" Natsu said_

_"IT'S LUCY, LUCY NOT LUIGI BUT LUCY!" Lucy shouted with an angry tone._

_"A.. AYE sir" Natsu said while shakin' in fear "she's more scary than Erza and Erza is really scary i don't think i should pick a fight with Luigi" Natsu thought_

_They where now heading toward Fairy Tail and Lucy thought that Happy was pretty cute._

_Natsu was pretty cute too. She looked at Natsu an smilled._

_"Heey Pinky" Lucy Shouted with a smile on her_ face.  
_

**Normal P.O.V**

****"Heey, stop calling me Pinky!, You reminds me of Ice brain.." Natsu said

"Who's Ice brain, its sounds Eww." Lucy asked

"He's real name is Gray, and yeah he's kinda eww!" Natsu said

"Can i meet him one day.?" Lucy asked

"Ehh, yeah you see he's a member of Fairy Tail so you'll meet him today" Natsu said with a smile on he's face

"Oi! Natsu what kind of dragon slayer are you.?" Lucy asked

"I'm a Fire dragon slayer, why.?" Natsu said

"Just asking, Pinky" Lucy answered

"Were here, Luigi" Natsu shouted

"MY NAME IS LUCY!, NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME LUIGI I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WISH YOU'D NEVER MET ME!" Lucy shouted with an angry tone

"AYE SIR!" Natsu said shakin'..

**In The Guild/Fairy Tail**

**"**WE ARE BACK!" Natsu shouted and walked throug the door

"Flame Head!" a black haired male shouted

" ICE BRAIN!" Nastu shouted Back

"Who's that chick" Gray said pinting towards Lucy

"Ohh that's Luig-Oh I mean Lucy ehehe" Natsu said grining nervously

"Oi! Pinky'Pie remember what i said before!" Lucy glared at him

"Aye!" Natsu shouted

"Well, Nice to meet you Etto... Ice brain" Lucy said gently to Gray

"Ehm, Nice to meet you too Lucy" He said shakin' her hand

"Hii, My name's MiraJane" a white haired beautiful girl said

"Heey, nice to meet you Mira-san" Lucy said shakin' her hand

"Oh- Pleas call me Mira" Mira said while smilling to Lucy

"O-okay Mira" Lucy said

**At Lucy's New Home/Apartment **

"Mmm, It feels good to finaly sleep in a bed" Lucy said to her self while walkin' out from the bathroom

"Oi! Lucy!" a voice shouted Lucy looked around in her house and saw a shadow sitting in her bed, she turned on the light and saw Natsu..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MYY ROOOM!" Lucy shouted and kicked him out the window

"Oii! Lucy that wasn't nice, you should be much kinder to your guests" Natsu said while jumping in her house again

"You just walked into my house without my PERMISSION! *BAKA*" Lucy hissed

"B-but Lucy i just wa-wanted to be with you" Natsu fake cried

"Ohh, Im sorry Natsu don't cry" Lucy said sweetly while hugging him.

"Gotcha!" Natsu smirked "Natsu!" Lucy shouted "Yeah that's my name" Natsu answered "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy shouted angrily

"Yeah Yeah, see ya tomorrow" Natsu said jumping out of the window "AND USE THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" she screamed

"Sig, guess i have to get used to it" Lucy sighed "Well goodnight Natsu" she whispered to her self and soon she fell asleep.

**Done Hope You Liked It. :'D**

**Well next chapter will be updated later or tomorrow.**

**Baaaaiii Baaaaaiii People.3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii Again, Here is chapter 3. :D**

**Enjoy :)**

**~Previously On The Last Chapter~**

_"MYY ROOOM!" Lucy shouted and kicked him out the window_

_"Oii! Lucy that wasn't nice, you should be much kinder to your guests" Natsu said while jumping in her house again_

_"You just walked into my house without my PERMISSION! *BAKA*" Lucy hissed_

_"B-but Lucy i just wa-wanted to be with you" Natsu fake cried_

_"Ohh, Im sorry Natsu don't cry" Lucy said sweetly while hugging him._

_"Gotcha!" Natsu smirked "Natsu!" Lucy shouted "Yeah that's my name" Natsu answered "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy shouted angrily_

_"Yeah Yeah, see ya tomorrow" Natsu said jumping out of the window "AND USE THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" she screamed_

_"Sigh, guess i have to get used to it" Lucy sighed "Well goodnight Natsu" she whispered to her self and soon she fell asleep._

**Natsu's P.O.V**

''Oi, Mira where is Lucy.?" I Asked Mira "I don't know, Natsu Maybe she's home" Mira Answered

"I'll go get her" I Shouted and walket out of the guild, and headed towards Lucy's house, I jumped up through the Window and in her house

and saw her sleeping in her bed "Lucy wake up" I said in a law tone but then she whispered something about someone..

"S-stop let m-me GO!" She began to scream and then she woke up "N-Natsu! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" She hissed "Hey, Lucy i just came to take you to the guild" I said "I don't care, and i can't go to the guild today, sorry" She said "Why.?" I asked

"U-Uhm, Im going on a date with a really hot guy named Sting Eucliffe" Lucy said smilling "O-oh i see" I said while frowing

"Is something wron, Natsu" She asked while hugging me, but i pushed her away "Natsu, don't tell me that you're jealous.?" She said with a mad tone "I-im NOT Jealous!" I hissed at her "N-Natsu! don't be so mad at me, i just asked if you where!" She shouted "B-but im not jealous" I said while blushing a bit. "Natsu" she said "Yeah.?" "C-can i ask you something.?" She asked "Sure" I answered "If i died, would you be sad.?" She asked My eyes went wide "Don't ever say or ask me about something like that again!" I shouted tears began to fall dawn her cheeks "Get out.." She said sad "B-but Luce-" "I said GET OUT!" She shouted "As you wish.." I said and jumped out the window

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Why, is he so jealous! i can't take it!" I said to my self while getting ready for my date with Sting "Natsu you idiot!" I screamed and slammed the door behind me, and walket dawn the street to the café where i was supossed to meet Sting "Lucy~" Someone shouted and i turned around to face the person "Oh Sting" I said smilling and hugged him "You look so beautifull tonight Lulu-chan!" He said and smilled

"Awe, Thanks you look great to Sting" I said

"Wanna go indside and get some food.?" He asked

"Sure" I answered

After we finished eating and drinking Maybe i was a "Bit" drunk but i walked home alone "Luce.. What are you doing out here.?" A similar voice asked

"Natshuuu!" I giggled and hugged him "Luce are you sure that you're okay.?" He asked "Su-Hik-re why shulden i be Hik" i Answered

"Omg, Luce you're drunk" He said and turned around "Come, i'll give you a piggy'back home" He said i jumped on his back and he walked me home

"Than-Hik-ks Natshuu, want to-Hik-come in and sleep with me Hik" I Asked "S-sleep with you.?" He aksed while his head turned scarlet

''Yush-Hik-pleas" I said "U-uhm i-i can't m-maybe next t-time" He said while blushing

"Why Natshuu" i began to cry "L-Luce what's wrong.?" He then asked

"Natshuu won't sleep with me, and its soo cold at night!" I said and looked at him with teary eyes

"O-Okay then" He said

and that night we sleept next to each other _'Kyaa Natsu is soo warm, im so glad that i met him'.._

**Done, hope you liked it, Well i did my best :D**

**And sorry if it's short.. :D**

**Next chapter will be updated soon**

**See ya ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii people sorry for the long wait i've been sick.. :c**

**Anyways, i'll be updating a new story soon, just as you know it :)**

**Anyway here is Chapter 4!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~Priviously On The Last Chapter!~**

_"Natshuu won't sleep with me, and its soo cold at night!" I said and looked at him with teary eyes_

_"O-Okay then" He said_

_and that night we sleept next to each other 'Kyaa Natsu is soo warm, im so glad that i met him'.._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I felt something warm beside me and it felt good, then i opened my eyes and saw Natsu sleeping on My bed what the- but then again he looked kinda _'cute' _Wooa Lucy don't fall for the guy, he dosen't like you anyways, only as a Nakama, i felt kinda _'Broken' _when i thought about that, and then he said something

"Mornin' Luce!" He said and looked at me

"Mornin'' i said with a smile

"What are you doing on my bed anyways.?" i asked him

"You see, yesterday you where walking home alone drunk, and then i helped you home, but when i was about to go you forced me to stay and sleep with you, and when i said maybe next time, i you began to cry, so i stayed.." He said while blushing a bit,

My head felt hot when he told me that "W-well im g-going to take a b-bath!" I shouted blushing scarlet and ran to the bathroom.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

When Lucy was done we headed to the guild to find a job.

"What about this one Natsu" Lucy handed me the paper, _'A big demon is destroying our town pleas help us Reward 500,000' _

"Okay, then we'll be back!" i shouted, and headed out the guild with Lucy.

**Done hope you liked it hehe. Sorry if it's short again.. But i don't have much time sorry**

**I'll be updating soon. :D  
****  
Pleas Rewiew. :D**


	5. A Secret

**Hii People, im so sorry for the other chapter's, I know they where really short  
But i promise that the rest of the chapter's will be muuuuch longer!**

**Here is chapter 5! Enjoy! **

**~Previously On The Last Chapter~**

_When Lucy was done we headed to the guild to find a job._

_"What about this one Natsu" Lucy handed me the paper, 'A big demon is destroying our town pleas help us Reward 5000,000J'_

_"Okay, then we'll be back!" i shouted, and headed out the guild with Lucy._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu and Lucy now sat in the train on their way to Haragon, "Sigh, Natsu why didn't you tell me that you have Motion sickness!" Lucy hissed "S-sorry *Bleh*" He was ready to pucke when Lucy gave him the You-dare-to-do-that-here glare, and he tried his best not to do it, "Sigh, Natsu come over here" She said and patted her lap "W-what" Was the only thing he said "Just move your ass, and do as i say, im trying to help you!" She hissed and blushed a bit, slowly he placed his head on her lap blushing scarlet he looked at Lucy "Now rest, i'll wake you up when we're near skyress." She whispered, and then bagan to stroke his Pink hair softly "Sing a song for me, Luce" Natsu said, and looked in her brown eyes, then she frowned "I-im sorry Natsu.. But i don't sing...Anymore." She said and looked him in the eyes

_'Oh that's right the other place she came from she had a brother named Loki, and they used to play and sing together undtill one day, Her brother died on the train that exploded one year ago, and since that she swore she'd never sing again, but i want her to sing now!' _Natsu thought

"But, Luce pleas just one!"

He pleaded and those puppy eyes he gave her who could say no to that (**A/N: I can't stand for Natsu no matter what :D**)

"Okay, but only one, then." She said "This song is my only memory of my brother, and it means a lot to me, we used to the sing it together.." She said and then began to sing.

_Umareru Koto Ba, Kieyeku Koto Ba._

_Anata No Naka Ka Ni, Ikisuzekuru Koto Ba._

_Tachidomori Sono Toki._

_Yuuki He To Kawaru._

_Saa Arukidasou, Ano No Toki Yori._

_Anata wo Tsuyoku, Natteiru Kara._

_Mou Mayonaiwaide, Ano Toki No._

_Kotoba Wo._

_Shinjite..._

_Hmmmm_

_Hmmm..._

"Sigh, You're even cute when you're sleepin'' Lucy said and slowly kissed his forehead "Nmnm Lu-cy" He groaned "How cute he's talking in sleep" She whispered

"Even though we've been friends in almost a half year there's still some Things you don't know about me.." She whispered as tears started to roll Down her face, then she wiped them away with her arm.

* * *

**Timeskip! 3 hours later! Normal POV.**

"Natsu Natsu! wake up!" Lucy said softly as she rushed to him, but the boy didn't budge. "So ya wanna do this the hard way huh?!" She hissed

"Lucy...! PUNCH!" She punched him in the stomack, and he groaned in pain "What the hell Luce~! That was pain..!" He whined.

"Stop acting like a baby, Natsu you're 15!" "Actually im 17!" He answered "Seriously? Are you really 17?!" She asked with eyes widen "Um, Yeah Duuh! what are you 18?" He said with a smirk "You don't wanna know.." She said her cheeks red in embarrassment "Why? are you older?" He asked "NO!" She screamed "Then younger?" He asked as they walked around in the vilage "Actually im only 15.. Im turning 16 in three weeks." She said as her face flushed red once Again.

"Seriously? You're acting much older than you are.." He said.

"I know, i get that alot." She answered.

Then they found their hotel, Lucy was now sitting on her bed in her room. "Maybe i should go take a bath" She said then got up and started stripping.

Natsu on the other hand, was.. stalking her. "Whoaa.. H-Hu- HUGE!" He said to himself as he got nosebleed.

Then he looked Again this time her back was turned against the window he was looking through, she had so many scars down her back, WHO could've done this to her. Some scars where big and was bloody and other's small and almost healed, but then Again who would do this to her, and why. As Natsu saw these scars his smile fell, and a Deep frown was now plasted on his face.

He saw Lucy fall on her knees and started hugging herself as she began to sob.

She sobbed, then she felt someone hugging her from behind.

"Who did this to you, Lucy?" He asked softly while hugging her naked figure. "I-m s-sorry I c-ant t-tell.." She began to sob harder, then Natsu stood up while blushing like crazy.

She quickly took a blanket and wrapped it around her naked body. ''KYYAAAAAA! NATSU!" She paused "What did you see!?" She hissed "wha- Nothing!" he lied "What DID YOU SEE!" She shouted "Well, erm... Everything..!" He said "Did, you see the scars?" She asked her banks covering her eyes.

"Yes, i did Lucy why didn't you tell me? and why didn't you fight back?" He asked a frown plastered on his face "I can't tell you." She said

"You, can't, or you won't. Don't you trust me Lucy?" He asked with a sad look in his eyes, "I trust you, Natsu more than anyone else in the guild, But this has something to do with my.." Then she stopped "Whit your what?" Natsu asked. Then she began to cry "If i tell you promise me not to tell anyone!" She sobbed, He Hugged her "I promise" He said.

"It's my dad.. He found me." She said.

* * *

**Oooh! A cliffhanger! what happens NeXT?**

**Review Please! xD**

**- Ninja**


End file.
